


How To Put Tony To Sleep - Clint Barton Way

by heythereshipfreak



Series: How To Put Tony To Sleep [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky and Steve are away on a mission, it’s Clint turn to make sure Tony gets his sleep, and Clint being himself, he chose the most hawkeye way to put him to sleep, Let’s see how he does it.





	How To Put Tony To Sleep - Clint Barton Way

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my third avenger, I’m working on Natasha ones now

The next 3 months, Clint Barton was in charge of ensuring Tony went to sleep, since both of his boyfriend are out on their stupid missions, and it has been 3 days since they left and Tony never left the lab.

 It frustrates Clint because as much as he wants to do his job right, Tony was being a pain in the ass, it was Natasha job too to put him to sleep but she was busy this month with her own mission and Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson was at Asgard, and Sam Wilson and James Rhodes was at some army camp for the week.   
   
It was the third day, Tony needs to sleep. Clint watched from the vents as Tony was upgrading something else, he watched as Tony upgrades his bow and arrows, adding new things. It’s now or never Barton, he pulls out his blowgun, loaded it with his own sleep tranquailizer , he aims for Tony’s neck, and shoot.

 Tony lets out a yelp and within seconds he falls to the ground, which was bad because he pulls some of his stuff with him, he heard the metals and papers fall, causing a mess on the floor, coffee spills over them.   
   
Shit, Tony would be mad, Clint thought as he climbs out the vents, shit! Shit! Shit! His brains screams, or was that his conscience. Clint just shakes his head and walk over to Tony’s body.

“Erm Fri, could you tell Steve and Bucks that his boyfriend is finally asleep?” Clint said as he tries to clean the mess.

 “ Noted Mr Barton, do i have to tell them how you put him asleep?” FRIDAY asked him.  
   
 “Nah let them figure it out since they put me in charge.” Clint replies as he puts everything on the table.   
   
He grabs Tony and carried him fireman style, because he would never carry him bridal style, never. 

“ Mr Barton, Mr Barnes is on the line, shall i connect you both?” FRIDAY asked him.

 “ hit me up Fri!” Clint replies as he carries Tony out of the lab and into his personal elevator, right inside when FRIDAY connected their call.  
   
“ You better not hurt my boyfriend you clumsy bird!” Bucky greets him.

 “ Well hello there Soldier, how’s the mission going?” Clint asked as he press the button to Tony’s floor.  
   
“ Cut the bull, if i see any scar or bruise on his body, i swear I’ll cut you personally.” Bucky growls over the intercom.

“ get me Cap instead, I don’t need to talk to a moody soldier.” Clint replies, he could hear Bucky passing the phone to Steve, and grumbles how Clint was a very clumsy bird, well he’s fucking hawkeye, he may be clumsy on missions, but not when it comes to Tony.

 “ How’s everything Barton?” Steve voice filled the elevator.  
   
“ Everything’s good Cap, how’s everything on your side?” Clint asked as he walks out the elevator.

“ Everything’s great, please tell me you really put him to sleep, without hurting him.” Steve asked with a hint of worry in his voice, Clint opens Tony’s bedroom door.

“ Everything’s fine here, he’s okay really, I’ll ask him to call you once he’s awake alright, you both take care okay, just come back safe.” Clint answered as he lays Tony down on the bed.

 “ Sure thing Barton. Take care alright, sorry to trouble you.” Steve replies him.  
   
 “ Well it’s my job now to take care of your boyfriend, see you Cap.” Clint replies him, as he pulls the cover over Tony’s body.  
   
 Steve just replies an Okay and just hangs up, Clint just switch on the aircon in the room, and walks out of the bedroom, he went back to the lab to clean it up and then sits in the common room and watch tv. 

 

The next morning Tony woke up with a numbing pain on his neck, his head was spinning and he’s in his bed with his lab clothes on, he was confused, annoyed and nauseated, he just got up and showered, change into comfortable clothes, and went down to the kitchen. Clint was eating his breakfast as he plays with his phone when Tony walks in, a little bit groggy.

“Morning Stark, did you sleep well?” Clint greets him.

“ i would sleep perfectly well if you didn’t tranquillise me like an animal.” Tony snorted as he grabs a cup of coffee.

“ Well where’s the fun in that right?” Clint replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

 “ Barton. I know you want to do your job well, but please if you want me to sleep, you can do the humane way, not treat me like some kind of animal.” Tony replies him, clearly annoyed, still rubbing his sore neck.  
   
“ noted that Stark, I’m giving you maximum 3 days of no sleep, if you exceeds it, i will force my way to make you sleep, I’ve already have Fury breathing down my neck, I don’t need the super soldiers too.” Clint replies him. 

“ then we shall have a deal, 3 days of no sleep then it’s bed time, or else you can drag me out of the lab.” Tony offered him, as he took a sit next to him at the island in the kitchen.

 “Deal.” Clint says as he held his hands out, Tony just smiles and shook his hand.

 

4 days past just like that, Rhodey and Sam was back on compound but they were busy at the gym sparring each other. Bruce and Thor was supposed to reach earth this evening, Natasha was asleep in her room, her mission really took a toll on her body, Clint was in the vents again, watching Tony work, he prepares is blowgun again, but this time aiming at Tony’s butt. 

And he shoots, Tony let out another yelp and fell forward again, but this time he didn’t pull anything down, Clint went down the vent and lifted Tony up and back to his bedroom, as he tucks Tony in, he updates the soldiers, and he went back to his own room. So this is how the famous hawkeye puts Tony to bed. 

 


End file.
